


The Truth (Or Dare) Will Set You Free

by greatveiledbear, littleblackneko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Demiromantic Gabriel, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Rated teen and up for language, Trans Gabriel, Trans Male Character, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatveiledbear/pseuds/greatveiledbear, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblackneko/pseuds/littleblackneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel showed up, Sam thought it would just be a fun distraction from studying...not a night of terrifying personal confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth (Or Dare) Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as an RP between me and littleblackneko, with them as Gabriel and me as Sam. It turned out pretty well, so here it is. Drawings are mine, description and title were their idea. Hope you enjoy :)

It was a typical Friday night for Sam Winchester. Here he was, stuck at his desk studying biology, while every other kid at his school was out partying or watching Netflix or just relaxing. He turned another page in his textbook and grimaced at the pages spread out all over his desk, wondering if any of it could wait. 

He wondered where Gabriel was. Sam’s friend—and unwitting crush—was a charmer, probably at the biggest party in town, chatting up some pretty boy or girl—

“How you doin’, kiddo?” 

Sam jumped, his pencil skidding across his notebook. “Gabriel? What the—what are you doing here?”

Gabriel leaned nonchalantly against the doorframe of Sam’s room. “What? I can’t stop in for a chat sometimes? I mean, you need a break from that stupid homework sometime.”

“Homework is kind of the opposite of stupid, Gabe.” Sam jerked his head in a resigned invitation and Gabriel sauntered in and sat down on the bed. “And I have a biology test on Monday,” Sam added. “As do you.”

“Samalam, I’ve stopped caring. Why should I? It’s not like an education is going to get me where I want to go anyway.” 

“Yeah?” Sam glanced back at his notes, trying to focus. “Where’s that?”

“The stage, Sammy-boy. Music, theater, dance, you name it. I’m going to performing arts school, which doesn’t care whether or not I know mitosis.”

“Yeah, but it does care about whether you have a GED. And I’m not going to the stage. Stanford does care whether I know mitosis.”

“Fine, Sammy, you work for your nerd school.” Gabriel got up and paced towards the door. “But I don’t have to work very hard at this school crap to get where I want, so I would prefer to spend my Friday night with my best friend.”

Sam looked up. “I’m…I’m your best friend?”

“Well, duh, Sammo!” Gabriel glanced at him, his mobile eyebrows going up. “Who else would be better than you?”

“I just…you have a lot of friends and I thought I was…” Sam shook his head. “Never mind.” He flipped the biology textbook closed. “Okay, what do you want to do?” 

“Well, I do have some suggestions.” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows. “But you know, we could always play Clue, or Truth or Dare or something.”

“Eh, Clue’s downstairs and I don’t want to get it.” Sam leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. “Truth or dare?”

“Yeah…Truth or Dare.” Gabriel smirked. “If you’re prepared to challenge the master.” 

“Okay, hit me with it. You wanna ask first or what?”

“Sure, Sammy. Truth or dare?”

Sam grimaced. “I’m gonna regret this, but…dare.”

Gabriel grinned wickedly. “You sure you’re ready for this, Sammy?”

“No. Do it anyway.”

Gabriel’s grin widened. “I want you to draw a picture of who you’ve been crushing on. I know there’s someone.”

Sam smacked the desk. “FUCK!”

“What?” Gabriel laughed. “You scared or something?”

“No…” Sam picked up his textbook and a pencil. “No, I got this.” He pulled a piece of scratch paper on top of the textbook and started sketching. 

“Sam, you got a fever or something? You’re bright red.”

“Just shut up and let me draw.”

“No can do, I haven’t shut up since I could talk.”

“Fine. Just…keep babbling for a minute while I scribble, then.”

“Sounds like a plan, Sambo!” Gabriel plopped down on the bed again, grinning. “Now I want to see it too, no hiding the picture away because of loopholes.”

“Dammit.”

“Caught ya!” 

Sam finished scribbling and grimaced. 

Gabriel smirked. “Come on, Sam, it’s me you’re showing, what’s the big deal?”

“It’s just…screw it,” said Sam, holding up the paper.

[](http://imgur.com/alPdq1A)

Gabriel peered at it. His eyebrows drew together. “Is that…Avengers Loki?” 

“Yeah.” Sam shrugged. “You never said it had to be a real person.”

Gabriel gave him a look. “Sam, you’re really obvious when you lie.”

“What am I lying about? It’s Loki. Right there.” Sam gestured at the picture. “I even put in the helmet to make him recognizable.”

“Yeah, but how do I know that’s not just a cover? Come on, you’re the one who told me about tells. What are you trying to hide?”

“Nothing! I’m not hiding anything!” Sam said a little too quickly. “Truth or dare?”

Gabriel leaned back on the bed. “Hmm…truth.”

“Okay. Um.” Sam sighed. “God, this is so middle school…how many people have you kissed?”

Gabriel met his eyes, his normally mischievous face serious. “You want the real answer, Sam?”

Sam closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“Zero. I’m…I’m demiromantic.” Sam’s eyes popped open in surprise and he saw Gabriel shrug. “And there haven’t been many people I’ve been even interested in kissing, let alone anyone who would want to kiss me back.” 

“What do you mean, anyone who would kiss you back?” Sam laughed incredulously. “I know of at least three girls in our grade who would be interested. Really interested.”

“But…I’m not interested in them.” Gabriel looked away. “I wish I could be, but I’m not. And besides, they’re foolish for liking me anyway. I mean…just look at me. I put on a good show at school, but I’m really just a loser with no future.”

“What? No you’re not.” Sam shook his head. “Gabe, you said it yourself, you’re gonna be on the stage one day. That’s amazing. That’s a future. And ‘look at you?’ You look at you. You’re gorgeous! Not to mention funny and sweet and a little bit evil. Anyone would be lucky to have you!” He remembered Gabriel’s words and glanced away. “Anyone would be lucky to have you want them.”

“Do you know how hard it is to make it in the arts? And I’m more than a bit unmotivated…so.” Gabriel laughed bitterly. “Not to mention, who wants to hire a guy that some people think isn’t actually a guy? And who would want to date him? I’m no one, and trust me when I say that the person I want is far too good for me.”

“Gabriel…” Sam sighed and stared out the window. It would take a long time to convince Gabriel that he was wrong, more time than they had that night. He looked back at the boy on the bed, his mouth set. “I want to redo my dare.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows drew together and he blinked in surprise. “O-okay, kid. Go for me. It.”

Sam grinned. “Freudian slip?”

“Sh-shut up.” Gabriel blushed. 

Sam laughed, picking up his textbook and a new sheet of paper. “Oh, how the tables have turned.”

“Sam…what are you saying?”

Sam glanced up into Gabriel’s questioning golden eyes. “Huh? I just mean you were flustering me and now it looks like I flustered you…”

“Oh…okay…yeah, I guess you did.” Gabriel laughed, rubbing the back of his neck uncharacteristically shyly. 

Sam winced at the paper. “Gah, this drawing is terrible.”

“I highly doubt that, you have skill in everything.”

“Hah. We both know you’re the artsy one here.” Sam erased something and redrew it. “There’s a reason I’m going into law. Okay, here we go.”

“You can be good at more than one thing, and you certainly are,” said Gabriel. “Now show me, I’m sure it’s great!”

Sam held up the paper. 

 [](http://imgur.com/t2olZ2p)

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “Sam…”

“Look, I know you don’t like me back and I just—I didn’t want to make things weird,” Sam said quickly. “But I just want you to know that someone likes you. Romantically. And if I do, then surely there’s someone who also likes you who you like too.”

Gabriel stayed silent, one hand pressed against his mouth, and Sam felt nervousness pressing against his stomach. “It doesn’t have to make things weird,” he said. “I can just keep being your friend. You don’t owe me anything, it’s my problem, and—” He sighed. “Yeah. Anyway. Now you know.”

“Sam…Sam, you, just…Sam.” Gabriel’s voice shook and Sam looked up. “I haven’t wanted to say anything because I’m not good for you but…I’m in love with you, Sam.”

Sam stared. “What?”

“I didn’t want to say it, but if we’re having confession time, then yeah. You’re the only person I’ve ever had feelings for and…I love you.” 

“Gabriel, I…” Sam had to look away from Gabriel’s fragile golden eyes for a few seconds. He pressed his hand against his mouth, swallowing back the lump in his throat, and looked back. “Are you sure?”

Gabriel smiled fragilely. “Trust me…more sure than I’ve ever been about anything in my life.” He glanced down shyly. 

“God, Gabriel, I…” Sam laughed a little helplessly, halfway between disbelief and wonder. “I can’t believe it. Can I…can I kiss you?”

“If…if you really want to?” Gabriel’s eyes were wide with amazement, his hands clenched at his sides. 

Sam launched himself out of the chair and crossed to the bed in two quick strides. “God, yes. I’ve wanted to for months,” he breathed, grabbing Gabriel’s face between his huge hands and pressing their lips together. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s collar and pulled him onto the bed, pressing flush against him. 

After a minute or two, he pulled away breathlessly and gasped. “Shit, that was good.” 

Sam took a few seconds to breathe before pulling Gabriel into another fierce kiss, his hands on the back of Gabriel’s neck. 

Gabriel smiled against Sam’s lips. “How in the world is it you like me?”

Sam kissed the corners of Gabriel’s mouth. “Because you are absolutely amazing,” he whispered. “You shine like a star, Gabe, and I’m a fucking firefly. I can’t stay away from you.”

Gabriel pulled away, his hands on Sam’s chest. “But you…you’re this brilliant, tall, handsome guy with such a bright future, you could do so much better than my dweeby self.” He grinned. “Not that I’m complaining, per se…just nervous.”

Sam rested their foreheads together. He cradled Gabriel’s face, stroking his thumbs over the golden boy’s cheeks until Gabriel closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. 

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Gabe,” Sam whispered. “I’ve liked you—hell, I’ve been in love with you for months. I just can’t believe this is real.” 

“Months, kiddo? Try two years of it.” Gabriel pecked Sam’s lips and opened his eyes. They were brimming with tears. “I’m about eighty percent sure that I’m dreaming right now because there is no way I could be this lucky.” He swallowed as a tear ran softly down his cheek. 

Sam wiped it away with his thumb. “Hey, hey, don’t cry,” he murmured, kissing Gabriel’s cheeks. “It’s real. It’s real.” He pulled Gabriel against him so that the boy’s face rested against Sam’s neck and held him tight, stroking his hair and swallowing tears of his own. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I figured there wa-was no way you would ever want me back…and-and I was so scared that you were going to hate me.” Sam could feel Gabriel trembling, his arms wrapped around Sam’s waist like he was holding on to the edge of a cliff. “That’s what people usually do when I care about them. They start hating me and then—then they leave. My dad started the trend, after all. I told him I was trans and before I knew it, he was running away, saying that he couldn’t be around the thing that killed his daughter.”

“Oh, Gabriel.” Sam buried his face in Gabriel’s silky hair and rubbed his back gently. “I could never, ever hate you. And God, I am so sorry the world has been so cruel to you, but I want you. I want you so much. You’re the most handsome young man, not who your father sees you as. He’s wrong. And I will never want to leave you, I promise.”

“I just—I don’t understand. You’re perfect, and I’m just…me.” Gabriel nuzzled deeper into Sam’s t-shirt. 

Sam pulled Gabriel up and met his golden eyes. “There’s nothing ‘just’ about you,” he whispered, and then he kissed Gabriel again. 

“Sam…Sam, you’re too amazing.” Gabriel crawled fully into Sam’s lap and curled against his chest. 

Sam stroked his fingers through Gabriel’s hair and laughed gently. “You are perfect, Gabriel. Don’t you dare argue. I want to stay with you for a long, long time.”

“Forever and ever?” Gabriel joked, but Sam could see the fragility in his smile, the fear in his wide, twinkling eyes. 

Sam smiled and kissed his forehead. “Yeah,” he said lightly, but he meant it. “Forever and ever.”


End file.
